


How To Remember Hope Mikaelson

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: So its basically hope, and her family - Freeform, because why is legacies completely ignoring her entire family???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: What do you do when everyone has forgotten you? When the boy you love has moved on, with someone you considered a close friend?Hope is out of Malivore. And everyone she loves doesn't know she exists. Hope is lost and is confused on which way to turn. She ends up back in New Orleans. Back home. If anyone can help her restore the memories of those close to her, it will be her family. The Mikaelsons.Always and Forever hopefully expands to event the darkest pits of Malivore and it's power.





	How To Remember Hope Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back?!?!? Not really I doubt it. BUT, I love my child Hope Mikaelson and she came back to me tonight and honestly she needs to talk to her family come on legacies, she didn't even get to say goodbye! 
> 
> This might get a second part but honestly, knowing me, it won't.   
This is just what I WANT to happen because lets be honest Alaric is great but should NOT be the person she trusts most in this world. What about the Mikaelsons? Her family?   
Well, if you are in the same boat as me, here ya go. ENJOY!

What do you do when everyone has forgotten you? When the boy you love has moved on, with someone you considered a close friend?   
Hope asked the question to fake-Landon.   
“Are they happier?”   
Are they better off without me in their lives? She could ask the questions until her voice breaks, but truthfully she can only answer them herself. And currently, the answer seems to be, yes.   
She could go see Dr. Saltzman… he would believe her. A part of her is pulling towards that direction, but what could he possibly do to help? There is no snap of the fingers to restore what once was.   
Unless there was some spell buried somewhere with memory restoration capabilities stronger than Malivore…. 

Hope found herself on a bus to New Orleans, to her home. She doesn’t know what she will say to her family. She knows Freya is off in the world with Keelin, trying to live a happy life together. But she does know a family friend who was last seen there… when she sent Landon to find his Mom.   
Marcel. The city has always been his home, and Rebekah was usually off traveling with work she does in her new passion, architecture. Inspired by the house the two designed as their dream home. Truthfully, Rebekah seems to just be scouting for the perfect plot to build it on.  
Hope wonders how Marcel will react. He doesn’t take kindly to strangers, she knows this. But currently, he is her only hope. Pun not intended. 

The bus arrives at her stop. Only a 20 minute walk from the home her family has owned for centuries. She steps out, onto the bourbon-smelling streets of New Orleans. She sees the old record shop that her aunt Davina told her that she met Kol in, well technically when he Wass pretending not to be Kol… The sentiment is still a nice one. Hope sees the library she once scoured through trying to find any historical records on her dad. She even recognizes the flower stand an elderly lady named Ms. Jumel runs every Tuesday and Thursday.   
“How many Tuesdays and Thursdays have passed?” Hope wonders to herself. The ticket she bought for the bus said the date was in August. Three months.   
“Okay. Three months! That’s not too bad, not like three years or three decades!” Hope says out-loud, as if it will convince her that everything is fine. It doesn’t work very well. 

Once Hope shakes herself out of her negative thinking, she begins her walk towards the Mikaelson home. And prays that it won’t be abandoned when she arrives. 

30 minutes later she is standing outside the gates. And even though she once lived here, she feels as if she is an invader. The necklace around her neck matches the gate. The crest of the Mikaelsons. Her family, her legacy.   
Hope takes a deep breath and opens the gate through the spell Freya taught her. It swings open and automatically Hope’s eyes fill with tears.   
Her family, the ones who are supposed to love her always and forever, don’t remember her. She never even got to say goodbye.  
“Do they still have photos? Keepsakes?” Hope wonders to herself. “I told Dr. Saltzman to get rid of what he had, I didn’t have the time to speak to all of my family..” 

Hope’s train of thought was interrupted by a voice.   
“Who the hell are you?” 

That voice… Hope would know it anywhere.  
“Marcel?” Hope calls out. She looks around and spots him, up on the top of the stairs. He looks the same, but his face is a bit more scruffy than when they last saw each other.   
“Great, so you know me. And yet I do not know you. Which brings me back to whoever you are, I don’t take kindly too strangers entering my home without my permission.” Marcel snarls.   
“I totally called that.” Hope mutters under her breath.  
“I can hear you.” Marcel scoffs. “I can smell you too.. What are you?” He replies.   
“I’m a lot of things.” Hope answers out of habit. Her go-to answer when people ask questions. “What does that mean, exactly?”   
“It’s hard to explain, so I should start with who I am… I guess.” Hope walks towards him.

“My name is Hope Mikaelson. And I’m a little bit of everything.” Hope explains.  
“Excuse me? Mikaelson? Really? You think that would work on me?” Marcel laughs.   
“No.” Hope admits. “But I am telling the truth, you just can’t remember me.” 

Marcel tilts his head and walks down towards Hope. “I am almost positive I would remember you if that was true. One could never just forget a Mikaelson.”   
“Usually that’s true. But I happen to be an exception.” Hope throws her hands in the air. “Look, it won’t make a lot of sense but basically, there is this giant tar blackhole that sucks up monsters and erases them from the memories of everyone and I decided to follow in the heroic footsteps of my father and toss myself in to destroy it. Turns out, it didn’t completely work and now I’m out and no one remembers me and I need to see Aunt Freya. She might be the only one who could actually help. She taught me everything I know about magic, and I need to know more. If any spell or potion or any magic method could actually fix this.”   
Marcel is silent for a good 30 seconds before he responds with, “You were right. That made absolutely no sense.”  
Hope puts her head in her hands and lets out a muffled scream. “Yeah, well its the best I got for you right now. Because I really need to see Aunt Freya.”  
“You call her Aunt… still sticking to the Mikaelson thing?” Marcel narrows his eyes as he gets closer.   
“Yes! Because that’s who I am! My father is Klaus Mikaelson! My mother is Hayley Marshall! I don’t need you to believe me right now, but please I need Freya’s help.” She exclaims.

Marcel’s eyes widen at his former frenemy’s name. He doesn’t break eye contact with her, searching for the lie within her gaze. He maintains it as he takes his phone out of his jacket pocket. 

“Hey, Freya. It’s me.” He says into the speaker. “We might have a… situation?” He asks as a question.


End file.
